


Not again.

by casterbate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, My First Fanfic, Supernatural - Freeform, sorta ????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casterbate/pseuds/casterbate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe, the trickster, sends Team Free Will into an alternate universe.. again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not again.

When team free will goes on a case, they find out that Gabriel was behind it all along. When they try to capture him, he zaps them into an alternate universe. While trying to find a way out of the universe, they discover that they have exact replicas of themselves! Sam, Dean, and Cas befriend their dopplegangers, whose names are Jared, Jensen, and Misha. After explaining themselves to J2M,  J2M decides to help them in getting back home. However, a new problem arises. Sammy is falling in love. With his very own doppleganger! 


End file.
